


Falling

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [25]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Date, Wordcount: 100, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: After her encounter with Lionel, Jean can’t seem to get the man off her mind.





	

* * *

Two days had passed since their first meeting and Jean couldn’t get Lionel off her mind.

They had gotten to know each other briefly before she left him at the station wondering if she would ever see him again.  
  
It seemed her prayers were answered when she saw him standing outside the hospital.  
  
Now, as she looked up at Lionel swinging from the tree, she couldn’t stop the amusement in her eyes, as she tried not to laugh at his behaviour.

She hadn’t felt this happy in months, and she knew without a doubt that she was falling in love.

 


End file.
